Demon Realm Jarls
The Demonic Kingdom has several different leaders and his very large. Although there is a High King, there are also Demons of a lower status but nearly as influential and rule their own kingdoms individually. These Demons are called Jarls and are very powerful. They are in their position of power for a reason. Jarls may petition to be the High King which will lead to a One-on-One Battle to the Death. It has been millenniums since a Jarl has petitioned against The High King. The current High King is Kyou. Jarls Lady Aoryu- She is one of the only female descendants of the Blue Dragon Demons. Her Kingdom is one of the Largest and she tries to stay out of in-fighting as much as possible. She is the youngest of the leaders, only older than Kyou. Lady Ouryu-''' She is what one would call "too serious." She is desperate for there not to be another Demon-Angel War, but is loyal to whatever choices the High King makes. She was the former king's Advisor and still provides assistance to Kyou. She is incredibly loyal to the Daemonic Royal Family. '''Hermaeus- Lady Ouryu's cousin. Their Kingdoms are close to each other. Like her, he is very loyal to the Demonic Kingdom's welfare. Kotetsu and Kana Ariga- Sakura's parents; the Ariga family has a Kingdom in the Human and Demon Realms. 'Zirg- '''Unlike most of the Jarls, Zirg is laid-back. He keeps out of everything and tends to his small Kingdom. He doesn't mind being unnoticed. 'Caelin- 'Caelin is very ambitious and seeks every opportunity to expand his Kingdom. Many of his people fear for his bloodline because he has no children and has gone centuries without a wife at his side. 'Mammon- ' 'Asmodeus- 'He is the half brother of '''Lady Aoryu. '''Besides being part Blue Dragon, he is part Wolf. At one point, he had 7 wives. He currently has none (they have all been killed over time). Despite him having had 7 wives, he has no children. His Kingdom is by far the Largest out of all the other Jarls. His Ultimate form is unlike any of the other Jarls; He becomes a great, blue wolf with white and grey wings. 'Echidna-''' 'Sitri- '''Despite his power, Sitri lacks a lot of Kingdom control. He has one of the smaller Kingdoms, although he wishes he didn't. He is a very peculiar demon. His prowess over influencing people's minds is great. It is unknown the full extent of his power. 'Antenor-''' Antenor was the head advisor of his predecessor, Bune, but with the death of Bune and the disappearance of his daughter, Cora, he has assumed the role of jarl of the White Dragon Jarldom. 'Carreau-' Carreau is another jarl who seeks to expand his jarldom and is publicly an ally to Antenor. 'Abyzou-' Abyzou is a Purple Dragon Demon who rules a small Kingdom. '''Vemados- '''Vemados is the father to Apollyon. He doesn't really care about Demon and Angel politics, unlike his daughter. He simply likes to collect people and uptain his kingdom. His kingdom is on the smaller side, but is ever-growing. Category:Demons Category:LightningSakura Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Characters Category:Jarls